1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sight adjustment device for an archery bow.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Kowalski teaches in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,717 an archery bow sight. Kowalski employs an elongated frame with a mounting plate for securing the frame to a bow above the arrow-receiving portion of the bow. The reference employs upper and lower flanges on the frame to support opposite ends of a threaded shaft which, at a top of the frame, is coupled with a pulley engaged with a belt coupled to a pulley on the shaft of a motor that is also mounted on the frame. The reference employs a lens with colored range markings as a sight assembly. This sight employs a lens, a pointer, a sliding block, a windage-adjustment shaft and a light, all of which are attached to the threaded shaft. An alignment of the sight to the target is achieved by raising or lowering the sight assembly in relationship to a color-coded lens, a lens pointer, an elevation pointer, and a scale.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,728 to Kowalski also teaches an archery bow sight. The main differences between the Kowalski U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,481,717 and 4,543,728 are in that the U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,728 teaches a manually operated bow sight including a novel sighting pin support with a bulky, view-impeding sighting pin, whereas the U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,717 teaches a motor-operated bow sight including a very complicated color-coded lens.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,656 to Westphal teaches a motor-driven bow sighting device. A single sighting pointer is adjustably movable vertically in registry with the sighting window on the bow. The sighting pointer is mounted on and extends laterally from a nut which is threadably received on a screw rotatably supported on a bracket. An electric switch for energizing the motor for raising or lowering the sight indicator is located on the bracket or in a convenient access location on the bow hand grip. The Westphal sighting device uses a threaded shaft and a motor.
The sight of the Westphal reference employs the use of a rear sight pointer, which is used in conjunction with a forward sight pointer to obtain alignment to the target. The yardage scale of the Westphal reference is on the opposite side of the bow riser and the sight is mounted flush on the front of the bow. The drive mechanism uses gears. The forward sight pointer is unprotected.
Bordeaux et al. in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,741 teach an electronic rangefinder for archery. The reference shows a range-finding window and a numerical yardage display to be seen an archer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,528 to Hines et al. teaches a laser archery distance device. The reference feeds the laser light to a transmitting lens, reflects the laser light, collects the reflected laser light with a receive lens, and measures the reflective light impinged on photo detectors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,546 to Nagaoka et al. teaches a range finder. An infrared light beam is projected to an object and the light beam reflected from the object is detected by a split photosensor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,301 to Forbis teaches a rear bow sight. The rear bow sight includes a pair of spaced apart, parallel sighting line members mounted aft of the bow frame. The bow is position such that the target appears between the sighting lines.